borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Rough estaments of legit weapon/items
first i will do weapons by manufacturer it will be in abc order just so you know atlasmakes roughly 271,300 weapons dahl makes roughly 369,500 weapons eridian makes roughly 1,000 gearbox makes roughly 15 weapons(the actual amount is unknown at this time) jakobs makes roughly 110,500 weapons maliwan makes roughly 208,500 weapons S&S makes roughly 79,400 weapons tediore makes roughly 467,500 weapons torgue roughly makes 381,100weapons vladof makes roughly 144,500 weapons add all those numbers up and you get roughly 2,610,015 weapons now i'll do items there are roughly 28,000 class mods there are roughly 198 grenade mods(the actual amount is unknown at this time) there are roughly 11,000 shields the point is with all these legit weapons and items why do people continue to complain about other people useing/making modded weapons/items. i think people should do the right thing and leave them alone or if you don't want a modder in your party kick them just make sure you have a good reason. cause if you were to kick me i'll ask if you had a good reason for kicking me and it better be a good one if it is cause you don't want a modder in your party that won't count. why you may ask.cause i don't ruin peoples games like most people i use legit weapons but i do have modded shield and moded colors(it's modded for a warning not to duel me or go to an arena cause you may not be able to win said duel or an arena fight). my psn id is the_king_851 the colors i have are the following cyan(pearlescent) gold & orange. im telling you this so you know what to look for.but the colors i gave you are on my hunter. i do have the other 3 characters but for now the hunter is my only fully modded character. fully mooded as in all skills are maxed out, modded colors as i mentioned above, modded backpack & bank and modded equip slots enough to give me 29 gonna give more equip slots when my lil bro gives my ps3 back. i do plain on fully modding my other characters in the future.if you wanna add anything to this please feal free to do so but i do not want you to delet anypart of it then type in wtf you want to type in.Life is like a road the good things in life are the smooth parts of the road and the bad things in life are the bumps in the road 02:38, January 16, 2012 (UTC) :I think i can say this for most people on this wiki. What really hits the fan here is when people try to pass modded weapons off as legit. :Another example that really makes me angry, my cousin got Borderlands for christmas. Two days later he was level 69, had modded just about everything you can think of. I asked him, "Are you going to actually play the game without mods?" "No, i think its fun one-shotting them, now i'm just looking for pearls from the big purple crab." :He hasn't played the game since and will probably never see the beauty of this game. It just saddens me to see people play the game as it was never intended to. Most of the time i really don't care if someone has mods, its just when they think they're all "badass" for one-shotting everyone in duels that piss me off. :Everyone is entitled to their own opinion. You can do as you please, just don't brag about it. No one likes an attention whore. 04:08, January 16, 2012 (UTC) :i agree new players should atleast beat play through 1 legit then decide if they wann mod for play through 2 and beyound just aslong as they don't act like the shit don't stinkLife is like a road the good things in life are the smooth parts of the road and the bad things in life are the bumps in the road 04:19, January 25, 2012 (UTC)